


Unlikely Bonds

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to a funeral and makes new friends</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: xover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Bonds

Steve had been there for the funeral of a fellow SEAL and decided to visit his father. He walked down the long rows and sat down next to his father's headstone cursing the fact he had his dress whites on. His dry cleaner would be cleaning out grass stains yet again. It was times like this he wished he could have worn his SDBs.

He pulled the grass away so he could see the edges of the granite. He didn't voice his thoughts as he worked. It didn't matter to him if he said them out loud or not, his father would know.

He turned when he heard laughter coming from behind him and turned to see a group of older and elderly men although by their step and laughter he doubted any of them would like to be thought of as old.

"Our apologies Commander," the white haired gentleman said.

Steve smiled. "No problem. I was here for a funeral so laughter is good," he said as he stood and held out his hand. "Steve McGarrett."

Each man held out their hand and introduced themselves.

"Harriman Nelson," said the elderly gentleman with what might have been red hair now gone white. "Call me Harry."

"Lee Crane," the taller gentleman with wavy now white hair and a beard said as he came from behind 'Harry'.

"Greg Maxwell," the tallest man said obviously the youngest of the bunch, judging by the lack of white in his hair.

"Morgan Richardson and Alec Jacobs.

Steve shook hands with the five men and was about to let them go their own way when Greg slipped his arm through his, "Join us."

"Have a drink for the lost loved ones," Morgan clarified. 

"We're making our rounds to visit old friends," Lee added.

"Your father?" Harry asked pointing to the headstone behind Steve.

"Yes sir," Steve answered with a glance back at it.

"To Lieutenant McGarrett. Judging by the uniform, he would have been proud of you," Lee said as they all pulled out flasks. Handing one to Steve.

"To Dad," he said quietly before taking a drink and handing the flask back to Greg.

The six of them made their way around the cemetery toasting old friends. Names he was sure he would remember forever Curly Jones, Stan Kowalski, Pat Patterson, Marshall Richardson. He heard their stories, still fresh in the minds of the men with him and learned that two of the men he was with were an Admiral and a Commander. They made their way back around to the fresh grave of the funeral Steve had been there for. 

"Tell us his story, Lad," Harry said as Steve stood at the foot of the mound.

Rubbing the sore spot on his hand from where he pounded his SEAL insignia into the coffin, Steve told the story of his friend; the military man he knew all too well and the family man. By the time he was finished he'd given voice to his grief at the loss of his friend and teammate and like everyone else had been doing, remembered the good times. They took one last drink draining the last of the scotch, everyone set their flask on the fresh ground and linking arms walked away.

As they walked back to the cars Steve discovered his team sitting on the back of his pickup or leaning against their own car.

Catherine, still in her uniform from the funeral, walked up to Steve with a smile. "Gentlemen, your cars await."

"You left your lady waiting while traipsing around with us?" Harry asked.

"He needed it," Catherine answered for Steve as he wrapped her in his arms and whispered, "Thank you."

Steve pulled back from Catherine and gave her a quick kiss to catcalls from his new friends, and introduced everyone.

"We have reservations at Hilton Hawaiian Village for everyone on the rainbow terrace," Kono said walking up and dropping her phone back into her pocket.

"Since Steve claimed the one in uniform. I'm picking this one," Harry said as he walked up to Kono with a smile. "You guys can fend for yourself."

"Harry, since when did you become a ladies' man?" Morgan asked

"I always thought that was Lee's thing?" Alec added.

"Age has its privilege," Harry retorted as he followed Kono to her car. He leaned conspiratorially close and said just loud enough so their group could hear, "Don't worry my dear; you're perfectly safe with me. The one with the beard has been my lover for close to 40 years."

Steve shook his head. The last thing he expected when he went to Luke's funeral was to run into five men and spend the next couple of hours reminiscing about lost friends and form new friendships. Wrapping an arm around Cath he led her and Greg to his truck knowing Danny and Chin would take the other couple. He knew there would be more stories old and new and he also know when these men came back he'd be joining them and this story would be added to the tales told about the men sitting here. Bonds were formed in the most unlikely of places.

**Author's Note:**

> For Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea fans, the original characters in this were introduced in my story [ Wishes Come True](http://archiveofourown.org/works/260388)


End file.
